


it reminded me of you

by Challenges (DanceInTheKitchen)



Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: (well he takes one but same difference), Batfamily (DCU) Feels, Brother Feels, Brotherly Love, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Domestic Batfamily (DCU), Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, and he gets one, best big brother dick grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27228121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceInTheKitchen/pseuds/Challenges
Summary: Dick was usually fine with being the Batfamily's (as he had dubbed them) emotional rock.But sometimes, it wore on him. Being the only emotionally competent person of their family sometimes left him feeling unappreciated and unloved.Logically, he knew this was ridiculous. They all loved him, even if they didn’t say it.He didn’t feel like being logical right now.Or, sometimes all it takes is a hat and a hug from your former-assassin little brother
Relationships: Batfamily Members & Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Series: 100 ways to say I love you challenge- Batfam edition [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987897
Comments: 3
Kudos: 227





	it reminded me of you

**Author's Note:**

> Damian & Dick for prompt 2 :D
> 
> This was originally posted on a diff work on my main pseud!
> 
> Enjoy & let me know what you think in comments!!!

It was a universally recognized fact that Dick Grayson is the heart of the Batfamily.

He was the one who was the emotional, soft soul in a group of aggressive, emotionally constipated, stubborn people. He was the go to person when someone was having problems of the emotional kind.

Dick was Stephanie’s relationship counselor, Jason’s therapist, Bruce’s soundboard, Tim’s voice of reason (when it came to taking care of himself), Cass’s english teacher, Alfred’s teatime companion, and Damian’s everything.

He was the one who put little Superman themed bandaids on their wounds. He was the one who helped teach the others to do makeup. He was the one who stocked up all of his siblings favorite junk food in his apartment, so that they would have an excuse to visit him. 

Dick was the ‘mother’ of their family.

He wore that title with pride. After all he learned from two of the best mothers: his own mother and Alfred (the ultimate mother/grandparent).

Dick was usually fine with being the Batfamily's (as he had dubbed them) emotional rock.

But sometimes, it wore on him. Being the only emotionally competent person of their family sometimes left him feeling unappreciated and unloved.

Logically, he knew this was ridiculous. They all loved him, even if they didn’t say it.

He didn’t feel like being logical right now.

Dick had been having a rough week in Bludhaven. He was also currently a nurse at Bludhaven General. This week he had lost two patients he had been close with. Their deaths were hard on him, he would always carry that pain with him. Even though Dick saw so much death from both of his jobs- as a nurse and as a vigilante- it still hurt every time.

Patrol had also been hard that week. The crime rate in Bludhaven had hit a small spike as the summer came to an end. He hated seeing people being hurt on the streets of _his_ city. 

Dick had been so busy that he hadn’t had time to go back to the manor for dinner at all this week.

He usually tries to go home at least once every week, to check in with his family. And also to just, be there. It was hard sometimes, being the only one who didn’t live in Gotham. He missed his family so much, but he wouldn’t trade his small apartment in Bludhaven for anything. Bludhaven was now his home, just as much as Gotham is.

Being alone, though, sometimes made him feel miserable. Dick is a very tactile and affectionate person who hates to be away from the people he loves.

Which is why, today he was feeling especially dejected.

He had originally been planning to head over to Gotham to take Cass to her ballet dance lessons, but Cass had decided to spend the night at Stephanie’s and would be going with her to dance. He was glad that his little sisters were bonding, but he really wanted an excuse to see one of his siblings.

Dick had then texted the rest of his siblings, but they were all ‘busy’ with their own things. The Titans were all busy as well. Even Alfred was busy! Apparently the hedges needed trimming, or something like that. At this point, Dick was desperate enough for some familial interaction to try and help Alfred. Unfortunately after what had been dubbed the “glitter penguin pruner” incident, he had been banned from helping Alfred with landscaping (Dick didn’t regret that, the look on Jason’s face had made it worth it).

He huffed and plopped onto his couch, lying on his back. Dick stared at the ceiling, as if looking for the answers to the universe in the off white colored, chipping plaster.

_Ding!_

Dick blinked, surprised. He quickly grabbed his phone to see who had texted him.

**Dami <3: **Come to the manor. 

**Dami <3: **I have something to show you.

He let out an amused huff of laughter. Damian, it seems, still had yet to grasp the concept of asking.

Dick texted Damian back saying he would be at the manor in about an hour, and he also sent a few texts lightly admonishing him for demanding instead of asking.

He smiled as he grabbed his car keys and left his apartment with a cheerful goodbye to his neighbors who were getting their mail. As he drove he idly wondered what it was that Damian had wanted to show him.

About an hour later, Dick arrived at the manor. He parked his car in the garage and walked around to the front door of the manor. After kicking off his shoes, Dick wandered into the manor, looking for Damian.

Damian was waiting in the den, his foot tapping against the floor impatiently. He was sitting on the couch in the middle of the room, a small bag on the ground next to him.

“Hey Dami!” Dick said, cheerfully announcing his presence. “What did you want to show me?”

“Grayson.” Damian said with slight annoyance. His head was tilted imperiously with a small unimpressed scowl on his face. To anyone else he would look thoroughly unimpressed and incredibly annoyed, but to Dick- who was fluent in Damianese- Damian looked a bit nervous and excited.

“Yesterday, Brown took me to the mall.” Damian said, his nose wrinkling slightly at the mention of the mall. Or at the mention of Stephanie, Dick’s not sure he wants to know which one it was. 

“Yeah, I know.” Dick said, slightly confused. He had been invited to join the two of them, but he had been scheduled for a shift yesterday.

Damian took the bag that had been sitting on the floor and shoved it into Dick’s hands without saying anything.

Dick opened the bag. Inside there was a knitted beanie. It was the same electric blue as the bird and finger stripes of Dick’s Nightwing costume. He held the soft hat in his hand for a few moments, he could feel a small lump forming in his throat.

“... Damian,” Dick started, a smile slowly forming on his face.

“Tch. Don’t get all sappy. I only bought it because…” His voice trailed off into a mumble.

“You bought it because…” Dick mimicked in a sing-song voice. He could feel his heart swelling with warmth.

“It reminded me of you.” Damian said, blushing lightly as he looked determinedly at the wall behind Dick.

Dick could feel his smile growing more genuine. He grabbed Damian and pulled him into a hug, ignoring his squawk of protest.

Once he let go of Damian, Dick put the hat on. He wore that hat for the rest of the day, all through dinner and until it was time to patrol. When Bruce, Cass and Steph all came home, Dick paraded around showing off his ‘incredible’ and ‘amazing’ hat. All three of them complimented him on his beanie trying to hold back smiles. Damian trailed after him, protesting and blushing in equal turns. Alfred just shook his head and didn’t tell Dick to take it off during dinnertime like he usually would have.

For the rest of the day Dick felt like he could burst from the warmth. And it wasn’t because he was wearing a hat during the summer time.


End file.
